


Abrupt

by moroseyouthend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder Mystery, Parent Death, Sirens, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Witchcraft, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, its all gay bc svt homos, not from the boys though, not too many tags for the future bc i wont give it away, the definition of be gay do crime, yoon jeonghan you emotionally constipated baby ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroseyouthend/pseuds/moroseyouthend
Summary: "Yoon Jeonghan, are you aware that you're on trial for your mothers death?""I am, but you have no evidence because I DIDN'T DO IT."-Yoon Jeonghan has been accused of his mother's murded, one he claims he didn't commit. Along this journey of coping, he stumbles across 12 unlikely friends... sirens... though, they're oddly... familiar...?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> pls give this a chance I have been working on this for 6 months now...

**HE** sighed after what felt like the umpteenth time, tapping his foot on the floor- and his fingers along the wooden table. His teeth clenched as he resisted the urge to grind them, glaring across at the man who stared at him in contempt. The attorney challenged him silently to do something wrong, say something wrong. Something he wouldn’t do, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“I would  **never** hurt my mother.” Jeonghan spoke firmly, frowning now as the lawyer stared at him unimpressed.

“Right,” his lawyer let out a long breath, “that’s what  _ anyone _ charged with murder would say.” 

-

He let out a long breath of air, one he wasn’t aware he had been holding to begin with. After the funeral, his life had turned incredibly gray. His world, his reality, felt off- disconnected. When his mother had passed, swept away so suddenly, he had lost the only person grounding him. The only thing maintaining his sanity, besides of course, the ocean. 

Jeonghan had always been a bit of an introvert, a hermit, an absolute shut in- now tenfold. Buried in a mountain of his blankets, barely eating, seldom leaving his own bed… simply functioning, but just barely. The home he was in, inherited by the abrupt- death. The demise he rarely allowed his mind to linger on that had led to him procuring the two story home; along the coast with a small boat deck that led into the dark depths of the ocean.

In the night, under the light of the moon, something within him stirred; an unknown something that had him breaking out of the comfort of his bed and pushing out into the night. His feet carry his groggy form slowly to the pier, the sounds of his feet lightly thumping along the wood the only sound calling out into the night. He sits, along the edge, his legs dangling over the water as he peers out into the darkness. His eyes full of liquid pain he had yet to shed as he sniffles, rubbing at his quickly cooling nose as he lays back. The cold oak nips at him through his thin blanket as he stares up at the moon, taking in a deep breath of the night air. His chest rises, wavering as his airway stutters ushering him to close his eyes tight. An intake that is quickly released, as he begins his tune;

_ ‘for when I am gone, _

_ lest you worry. _

_ lay your head down, and take a rest. _

_ calm your mind, _

_ there’s no need to hurry _

_ this time alone, is just a test. _

_ lay your head down, and take a rest...’ _

A song he had always known, but was sure no one had ever taught him. So familiar- so far away… His voice fades as the sobs carry from deep within, breaking off what- he did not know. 

Jeonghan’s body shakes as he curls in on himself, the blanket around his shoulders swallowing him up beneath it. He wallows, for how long he doesn’t ponder, before slowly coming back down to mere sniffles. With the last of his strength, he pushes back up to his feet and trudges back through his home and to his room.

He collapses face first on his bed.

When he wakes, it’s to the faint sound of someone singing. 

He blinks thrice, glancing over to his nightstand where the bright red markings of ‘ **3:00 AM** ’ stares back at him. He huffs, wearily sitting up to his full height. He turns to his window, peering out into his backyard- barely able to make out someone sitting on his small, private, pier. Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrow as he kicks off his blankets, and slides from his bed. (Quite literally) sliding into some slides, he quickly bounces around his home- grabbing up his metal bat from his baseball days- before bounding over to his back door. When he faces it, squarely- not to be confused with roundly-, he stares at it a few moments before hesitantly raising a hand to the handle; and slowly, steadily, pulls it open. His gaze trained ahead on the mysterious, singing, stranger with his (at least, he assumes they’re a man) back to him.

The person doesn’t turn back, as he pulls his door shut. Shuffling through his yard and through the brisk morning air. His robe pulled tight- almost taught- as he stepped onto the dark wood- still illuminated by the moonlight. 

It’s then that the man jumps, looking back to him over his shoulder. His blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

That’s right, glowed.

Jeonghan gasps.

“What are you?” He blinks, backtracking with baited breath. The man raises his hands, a universal sign of surrender, he supposedly meant no harm. Jeonghan didn’t buy it- but he didn’t exactly walk all the way out here to turn back now. Hesitating, he takes a step forward, trying to peer over the others shoulders… for context clues.

“My name is Joshua,” the man says, introducing himself as water sloshes in front of him. The noise pulls Jeonghan’s focus from the man, and he blanches when he catches the beginnings of a fucking tail? This had to be some sort of fucking fever dream. “You were singing earlier, weren’t you?” The fishboy asked curiously.

Ever so cautiously, Jeonghan approaches the end of the dock, sitting with a foot between him. The bat on his right side, showing he was still armed and COULD fight back- if necessary. His feet, now lacking the shoes he had kicked off, dangling above the water just as the others deep blue fin lingered within the depths. His tongue darts out, wetting his lips before he slowly turns to the other who is quite patiently awaiting his reply. Perhaps not with expectant eyes, but certainly hopeful. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had done to earn the hope of this ethereal- and frankly terrifying- being, but he didn’t want to upset whatever deity had bestowed it upon him.

“I’m Jeonghan,” his voice is soft as he turns his focus back onto the water. It’s quiet, aside from the crashing waves as he holds back his next words. Before, finally sighing as he replies “Yes, it was me… singing I mean.” 

Joshua frowns, he can see it from the corner of his eyes.

“You sounded so. . . sad.” Joshua hums, reaching towards Jeonghan slowly, to cup one of his hands. The human jumps, pulling away to place his hands in his lap. It’s now that the human really looks at the man (merman ?), who practically shimmers in the moonlight. Joshua’s glowing turquoise eyes, hair a dark blue that’s almost black. There’s scales littering his human skin in patches of blue and green, and his tail is submerged so deeply in the water he can’t even physically see the end of it. Joshua- as a being- is ethereal, unimaginable- inhuman. 

Joshua CLEARLY isn’t human, he’d have to be blind to miss that.

“A siren,” Joshua answered finally, sighing deeply as he meets Jeonghan’s gaze, “I’m a siren.”

Jeonghan blanches, leering away from him suddenly- nearly throwing himself off the dock and into the depths. The man before his was a myth, a deceiver; man eater. Before he even knows what he’s doing, his mind devises a plan of its own.

“You’re a siren?” His voice was deadpan, more serious than he had ever been in his entire life. The other nods slowly, cautiously, as the other raises his hands to gently grip his shoulders. “Joshua, I want you to kill me.”

This time, it’s the siren’s turn to pale. His eyebrows raise up into his hairline as genuine surprise dances across his features. Especially when Jeonghan stares at him with such expectant- hopeful eyes.

More than anything, especially with the situation he was in currently, Jeonghan wants to die.

“What the fuck? No!” Joshua states firmly. He watches silently as Jeonghan’s expression visibly deflates.

For a nocturnal creature that led men to their demise, he sure was taking the piss. What was this shit, customer service?

“No?”

“No, and that’s final.” 

Jeonghan was tired; mentally, physically, emotionally. Completely alone in life, in a big empty house, standing trial for a murder he was falsely accused of. Working a part time job, friendless. His whole entire situation felt like some sort of punishment- if not a hate crime. Maybe he was a bad person in his past life.

“Why not? You’re a siren, isn’t that kinda the point of bringing me out here?” He spoke softly, disappointed. Joshua grimaced then, his worried eyes meeting that of the humans. Perhaps he wondered what had happened to him, to make him this way. He wondered that himself sometimes, but he knew exactly why.

Sometimes he liked to forget, to pretend.

“Because.. You’re special Jeonghan,” Joshua spoke softly, raising a hand to softly cup the others cheek (Jeonghan didn’t pull away). “Because you have so much left to discover. So much you have to remember.” He concluded, meeting the gaze of the distressed male. Joshua wanted to help him, he really did. And now, he could. He would. He had been.

“Remember?” Jeonghan’s lower lip wobbled as he struggled to process whatever it was Joshua was hinting at. He wished this whole interaction had been easier. That the siren had been sat, waiting to lead him to his death. He leans forwards suddenly, resting his head on the siren's shoulder as sobs shook him for the umpteenth time that day. He sniffles as his nose runs, falling onto the other’s barren skin. A low, anguished whine, claws its way out of his throat.

Why is he still here? Why does he have to be alive when he’s completely alone?

“Please,” he cried suddenly, clutching onto the other tightly, “please, I don’t want to be anymore.” Jeonghan cried, basically in the siren’s lap at this point. “I can’t take being alone…” 

The siren shushed him lightly, one of his damp hands raising to gently stroke the blonde’s hair in a soothing fashion. Joshua lightly rocked them, humming softly into his ear.

“You don’t have to be alone, not anymore,” Joshua assured, his voice soft against the shell of his ear, “My flock and I, we can come here to keep you company.” He assured, moving his hand to rub at his back. Soon enough, the human in his arms dried his tears, and his shaking calmed until he was mostly stilled. With a sniffle, Jeonghan lifted his head and pulled back enough to peer up at the other with his watery eyes.

“You will?” He spoke finally, hope swimming around in his eyes. 

Everything leading up to this moment felt incredibly unreal. His heart thumps loudly in his chest, racing faster when the tiniest hint of a smile graces the sirens lips. Joshua lifts a pinky, a human promise he had seen fulfilled many a time before.

“I promise, all you have to do is sing.”

“Why?” Jeonghan questions abruptly, eyebrows furrowed as he climbs out of his lap. Too shameless to even acknowledge he had done it in the first place. “Why are you doing this? I’m a human, aren’t you supposed to kill me?” He spoke worriedly, searching Joshua’s eyes to search for ulterior motives.

“If I was going to, I would’ve already.” Joshua hummed, speaking lightly. “You’re different, Jeonghan.” His eyes grew brighter in the darkness as he spoke his next words, “It’s late, you need to rest… Goodnight, Hannie.”

He blinked, overwhelmed by his sudden exhaustion before he nodded.

“Goodnight, Joshua.” He smiled, hesitantly. Standing to his full height as the other pushed off the deck and into the water- fading into the night.

Jeonghan hurried back to his room, blissfully drifting back to the realm of sleep.


	2. Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan wonders, was last night even real? So, he figures- why not test it to find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long yall! My laptop charger power core died so I had to order a new one. I tried updating on one of my other devices- but it's so much harder for me to type on anything else. I hope you enjoy this next part!

**SHE** woke with a start, scrambling to her altar in the dead of night. Her body screamed its protests as she scurried around collecting the ingredients necessary to renew her protection barrier. Just as she sat her jar of herbs down on the table, it hit her. The liquid gold swam through her ears as the song filtered through them, and her brown eyes twinkled in the darkness. It's warm, welcoming,inviting, like an old friend meeting her over coffee- leading her out into the darkness. Where she was headed, she didn't know. Her legs lead her blindly into the night, irises cloudy as she shuffled through the dark hall. Haphazardly bumping into tiny stacks of books, and even knocking a few knickknacks from the table holding them. The sounds echo as things topple, left and right, to the floor. Clambering towards the backdoor, she doesn't even pause when footsteps sound loudly behind her.

“Mom?” The man behind her called, rubbing at his honeyed brown eyes with his cotton sleeve. She continued walking, as if deaf to the call as she slipped out of the home. “Mom where are you going?” The voice called again, the male following behind her and peering out the backdoor after her with a curious, yet completely exhausted, gaze.

Jeonghan’s mother had always been… strange… but never like this.

* * *

When he woke in the late afternoon, it was with a start. Jeonghan swung upwards in his bed, into a seated position, so quickly his world was spinning. He felt groggy- his heart pounding erratically at the same exact time. His head was tingling with some unknown memory that seemed to dance at the corners of his mind. Every time he reached out towards it, it sashayed away. Had last night really happened? Was Joshua even  _ real _ ? What had he forgotten that he needed to remember? The thoughts swam around in his head, the idea inane- yet the prospect, the memory, felt so real. Yes, he was hurting, he was struggling, he wanted to die. But surely, surely he hadn’t gone so far as to completely create such a scenario. No, he was insane- but Jeonghan wasn’t stupid.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” He spoke suddenly, after pouring himself a cup of coffee. His eyes trained on the cream that swirled softly, unaware of the man’s inner turmoil.  _ ‘All you have to do is sing’ _ ... surely it wouldn’t be so simple. And yet…

He trusted him. He didn’t know why he did, but he did. 

He sighed, loudly. A sigh so low it reached into the depths of his soul, spread through his veins, beating within his very heart. It was the sound of a broken man, someone so lost. Completely stripped from the rest of society, utterly alone- and yet. He wasn’t so alone anymore, was he? 

_ ‘I promise, all you have to do is sing.’ _

All he had to do was sing. Sing to the ocean, caress the waves with the waves of his voice, let his soul call out to those willing to hear. But what would he even sing? Would they really come?

He stirred his coffee then, rippling the surface and startling the depths. Rupturing the stillness, the natural flow. The consistency of the drink- completely changed by one simple notion, some cream, a spoon and a man.

“Fine.” he huffed, dropping the spoon into the sink, leaving his mug sat on the counter- waiting patiently, for his return. He lifted a hand to his neck, nervously toying with the chain of a necklace (one he always wore) that hung there before letting go finally. His eyes shift to the window that peers out towards the deck, before he finds himself scurrying into the yard. His determination carries him to the wooden structure, before the fuse dies out almost as soon as it has been litten. He gulps as he steps- barefoot- onto the splintering wood. With a grimace, he makes his way to the edge where he haphazardly plops down.

Silently praying there’s not some sort of rule or time constraint to just  _ when  _ they could appear- considering his house was rather secluded. Trees littering the yard, and enough foliage that there would be difficulty for anyone to see much of went on. 

(Hence why he was accused for the murder of his mother, a crime he would deny any part in until the day he  _ finally _ died.)

Frankly, he’s always been a bit nervous to sing- recollecting the days his mother told him he should never let his voice flow into the winds. That it was a commodity best left to the professionals- and if he were to belt out a tune, it was to stay within the confines of their home. Perhaps she didn’t think he was good, or that his notes fell flat. He did not know, but now that she was gone he couldn’t help but let it bleed from his soul. Let it color his world. It felt natural.

And so, it cut into the afternoon air- painting the skies in tones of pinks and blues. Pooling out of him like rain from a stormcloud. It was freeing, nice- but his anxieties caught up with his consciousness quickly, stomping out the fires of the tune. Just as his attention landed on the waves- that remained undisturbed.

What a dumb idea, he thought to himself as he pushed back onto his feet and turned away from the waters. Perhaps it  _ had  _ been a dream, or a hallucination of some sort.

“ _ Jeonghan _ !” The harsh call of Joshua’s voice pulled him from how reckonings as a splash sounded behind him. He spun around, suddenly a lot less crestfallen as his heart belted a happy little tune within him. And unbeknownst to himself, a smile tugged up the corners of his lips as he hurried back over to the blue eyed being. (Joshua beamed up at him in turn.) “I didn’t expect you to call on me so soon.”

“I had to make sure last night wasn’t some elaborate dream.” He spoke softly, frowning the slightest. The siren deflated, visibly- some excitement even fizzling out in his eyes, he reached up towards him to softly grip one of Jeonghan’s soft hands with one of his own.

“It was real, it happened.” Joshua affirmed, staring up at him- before grimacing, “Although… you did call me at a bad time…” He glanced back towards the depths, as if someone were calling out to him. Perhaps expecting him somewhere. Jeonghan desperately wished to join him- anything to get away from here, tragically he couldn’t. Unfortunately- humans didn’t have gills. “Can we meet up later? Maybe even at the beach, around sunset?” The hopeful eyes of the mythical man held his own.

Jeonghan couldn’t help but to regrettably sigh.

“I would, but I’m not allowed to leave my house..” Jeonghan spoke, frown worsening as he looked away. The siren hummed, not looking very moved at the notion. Neither curious, nor surprised. He noticed, but didn’t do much to question it, either.

“Right… I’ll come back later, at sunset. Then we can talk.” He assured him. Jeonghan smiled the slightest, nodding to Joshua who smiled back politely before releasing his hand. He swam out a bit, turning back to wave before he dipped beneath the surface and back into the depths.

He tapped his own thigh, thrice, before he reached up to play with the chain of his necklace once more. Damn, he really wished he could go with him- escape this momentary prison. Run away from the sentence that was awaiting him- the trial that would incarcerate him despite his innocence. He cursed, flopping onto his back. Jeonghan lets his focus drift to the clouds- hovering in the sky, free to come and go- even disappeared as they pleased. He wished-

Water hit his form suddenly, practically drenching him. He sputtered, pushing back up onto his elbows to locate (and curse out) the wave that hit him. Only to have his irritated eyes land upon a silver haired siren with a mischievous glint in his pink eyes.

“Hi,” the siren spoke, smirking- the expression pushing his eyes into crescents- practically closed. Jeonghan could just tell the other was fighting the urge to laugh at him, it irked him but it also enamored him the slightest. He blinked, his eyebrows furrowing as he silently stared down the supernatural man. Just how long had he been floating there… waiting for him to notice?

“Uh… hi?” He spoke, albeit cautiously.

“You’re Jeonghan,” the siren stated like he had known of him his entire life. (Jeonghan was almost certain he hadn’t.)

“...And you are?” He inquired, trying to place a name to his face.

“I’m Soonyoung.” The silver haired sirens smirk turned to a beam. The name pinged within Jeonghan’s mind, and the feeling of familiarity pulled at him. A memory danced at the edges of his mind once again as the name hung in his mind.

_ Soonyoung… _

_ Something fiery red. A feeling of something soft like cotton candy, joy like sipping at a hot drink on a cold winter's day, bubbly like hearing someone say I love you for the first time. _

Suddenly, it’s gone all over again.

“Soonie?” He blinks back into reality- the nickname feeling foreign as he utters it, and yet so right. Why didn’t it feel wrong?

“Hannie?” Soonyoung spoke, eyes swimming with a hope that seemed to reach his very core. Like it was yearning for something long lost- but not forgotten.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan stated suddenly, “I don’t know why I said that.”

Soonyoung visibly deflated, the light in his eyes fading as if he had suddenly cut himself off from Jeonghan. The corners of the siren's lips tilted into a frown. It was like watching someone stick a pin into the side of a balloon. Jeonghan didn’t know why, but he hated it.

“It’s okay.” Soonyoung hummed after a moment. “You can call me that.. If you want.. Or Hoshi, both are fine. Everyone calls me Hoshi- but some people call me Soonie, too.”

“Okay… Why don’t you sit with me, Hoshi.” He spoke, at least relieved it hadn’t scared him off. Glad to be having a real conversation (outside of interrogation) for the first time in ages.


	3. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my updates are so sporadic, my only reason is i'm a sad depressed bitch
> 
> anyways, happy valentines / carat day (late)

**“-nghan** ,  _ Jeonghan! _ ”

He blinked to his senses, jumping back from the fingers snapping away centimeters from his face. He squinted as he glanced up from his meal, catching the hazel eyes that stared back at him expectantly. Flushing, his gaze dropped- a small unsure smile tugging at the edges of his lips as he replied sheepishly.

“Sorry, what did you say mom?” He peeked up at her through his lashes; catching the blonde rolling her eyes as she shook her head. Jeonghan deflated, frowning as she glared at him- hard- before reaching into her back pocket. As she opened the small velvet box, she revealed a silver chain with a small- glass- bottle (with what looked to be seasonings inside). Inquisitively, he stared at the wax sealed pendant with pursed lips and furrowed brows. What in the world could it possibly be?   
  


“I want you to wear this,” she spoke, lifting the chain with a lack of grace- or delicacy. Looking as if her grip alone would demolish the small trinket she was offering up.

“... _ Why? _ ” He spoke, concerned by her dubious behavior. It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t _ trust his mom; it was that he  **didn’t trust his mom.**

“Because! I made it just for you!” She beamed, brightly, so strongly that even the wrinkles around her face appeared forced. He inwardly grimaced as she leaned forward, practically daring him to defy her. “Don’t you  _ ever _ take it off, okay?” 

“Uh…”

“ **_JUST PUT IT ON_ ** !” She demanded suddenly, lunging forward as she shoved into his face. Fury danced through her eyes, and he yelps- nodding furiously as he reaches out to take it and pull it over his head. A sinister type of ‘happiness’ dances across her lips as she cheers softly, clapping her congratulations. “ _ Good boy _ ,” she hummed, patting his head, “Now, that wasn’t so hard. Was it?”

* * *

Soonyoung departed shortly after he arrived, it seemed that- similar to Joshua; as soon as he had appeared, his flock was calling him right back to the depths. 

Jeonghan sighed, sitting at the edge of the dock with his knees pulled up to his chest, chin resting on his knees as he stared off into the distance. He longed for the freedom the sirens possessed- the ability to come and go as he pleased. He had  _ before _ … on occasion. Now though, as a suspect of murder- practically on death row- he was trapped like a bird in a cage. Forced to be tried for a crime he didn’t commit, and given no time to mourn a death that cut him straight down to the core. It hadn’t even been a full  **month** since she had… 

And it hurt, to be labeled a killer by the people that were supposed to protect people like them- him.  _ He would never hurt anyone, it wasn’t in his nature. _

“Are you gonna sit there all day, Jeonghan?” the softest voice- quietly mocking him (almost); tugging him from the recesses of his mind. He blinked, gaze dropping to the edge of the peer where his gaze connected with mocking brown eyes. Black hair framed his face, tickling the edge of his neck as he smirked back at Jeonghan. His face wasn’t nearly as concerned as his eyes that seemed to be studying him with worry as he looked deeper.

“Who’re you?” He inquired, head tilting to the side like a quizzical puppy. He hoped to put a name to his face. Though Soonyoung briefly went over the names of  _ everyone  _ (all 11 of the others within their flock), he couldn’t exactly recall them. That siren could talk a mile a minute. The other giggled (cutely, not that he would admit it aloud), pushing some of his soaked fringe from his eyes. 

“Minghao,” he murmured, mirthed, “Do you mind.. scooting over?”

“ _ Oh! _ ” Jeonghan gasped, doing exactly that. “Of course, sorry.”

Minghao hummed, pulling himself up onto the dock to sit beside him. His tail reminded the other of an Utsuri Koi- the majority of it a deep ebony akin to his hair with a few big patches of scattered crimson, and a few tinier blobs of white. It was much different than the solid colors of the two he had met before- (he silently questioned why Minghao was so different). Jeonghan settled in beside him, stretching before throwing his legs back over the edge of the dock- pulling them out from under himself. He glanced up to the sky- the blue being overwhelmed by the red of the setting sun- pink staining the clouds. His fingers toyed with the witches bottle around his neck, fidgeting as he adapted to the new, yet familiar, presence.

Finally, Minghao broke the silence, poking his arm lightly to draw him back.

“Where did you get that?” He spoke, pointing to the little container of herbs that hung between his fingers. Jeonghan hummed, looking back down to the wax covered bottle- eyebrows pulling together.

“My mom gave it to me.” He answered honestly, raising his attention back to the other's curiosity. Minghao let a small inquisitive hum slip from his throat as he stared at it- as if it were an insult. (For all Jeonghan knew, it could be).

“Have you ever taken it off?”   
  


“No, never had a reason to,” he looked back to the bottle- suddenly puzzled by it, “She told me not to.” Had he really kept it on all this time, out of fear? She was dead. Of course, in some twisted sense, he knew his mother loved him (and he loved her). But-- he didn’t even want to wear it in the first place…

“Do you..  _ Want _ to?” Minghao pried, and Jeonghan looked back to him- an uncertain look swimming in his eyes. “Take it off I mean.”

“... I think I will,” he nodded, tugging the bottle upwards- it would budge an inch above his nose. Puzzled, he let it drop before trying again. And still, nothing, it wouldn’t move any higher. “I… can’t.”

“Let me try,” Minghao suggested helpfully. Jeonghan nodded again, dropping the bottle. The siren reached out, grasping the bottle before he let out a shriek- flinging himself back. He looked down to his throbbing hand- where the burn lingered before huffing. “It’s enchanted.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” He mumbled, worried- confused… Angry.

“Only a human, or, another enchantress can remove it.” Minghao relayed, letting his eyes connect with the others once again. Baffled, he stared back at him as the feeling blossomed deep within his bones.

“I  **_am_ ** **human** , Minghao.”

“Are you?”

* * *

Eventually, Jeonghan had to retreat back into the walls of his home- the inner wailings of his stomach tugging him back into the depths of his kitchen. He had departed, dipping as soon as the cryptic siren had stirred uncertainty that lingered within him. He wasn’t in a state to think- whatever nonsense- the other was invoking within him. 

As he stopped before the fridge, his body let loose a long, low, wail- into the beginnings of the evening. Which is why he found himself rummaging through the freezer- hoping to throw something (read: anything) into the oven. The contents of which- seemed low to the point he was considering risking it all. Surely a trip to the store wouldn’t hurt-

Glancing down to the waterproof anklet that clung to his ankle- he realized it truly would. He slammed the door shut with a grumble.

He could just order something.

Outside, the sun was making her last hurrah at the edge of the horizon- waving her last goodbyes before she would disappear into the night. Just as a knock sounded on the front door, the beginnings of a sweet serenade whispered through the cracks and crevices of the home. Taking his paper bag from his -entranced- dasher, he hurried out to the back.

“Shua!” He called, hurrying down the dock with a giant grin- plopping down with his food.

“Hannie!” The blue haired siren smiled back, “I heard you met Hoshi and Haohao today.” He noted, eyeing the witches bottle that hung from the other’s neck.

Subconsciously, he reaches up to rub his fingers along the textured glass (he hates the feeling). He frowns softly before dropping his hand altogether and picking up his food. 

“I did… They were nice but they seemed so,” Jeonghan paused, trying to put his finger on it, “Familiar.”

“Familiar?” Joshua asked, his expression neutral as he blinked his big glowing eyes at him. The effects of his song were still lingering in the air- the glow slowly fading out of them. If he knew something, he wasn’t going to give it up easily. “How so?” He inquired, raising a finely sculpted brow. Jeonghan popped a piece of sashimi into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. As he swallowed, he finally let it air out.

“I don’t know, I just feel as if I’ve met them before- Like I know them from somewhere.” He pursed his lips, tapping his chin. Joshua smirked suddenly, eyes showing the amusement that he seemed to carry. It was annoying- enticing.

  
“ **_Maybe you have_ ** .”


End file.
